A challenge
by Niacin
Summary: Oneshot. James Potter is challenged to teach a transfiguration class as Professor McGonagall.


House/Team: Hufflepuff

Class Subject: Potions

Category: Drabble

Prompt(s): [Speech] "Hey [Name], do you want to help?" / "I wish I could, but I don't want to."

Words: 834

James puffed his chest proudly as professor McGonagall told him he was doing astoundingly well. She was looking strictly down at him "You know mister Potter, I think I should give you some advanced work. It would not do for you to be bored or to waste your time on childish pranks. You could easily receive a master in transfiguration if you would apply yourself, I would say."

From that moment on she had first given him assignments that were long and difficult and boring. They had dived deeply into the theory of magic, in particular transfiguration. He had put a lot of effort in it. At first it had been the jealous look Evans had given him. A look that had not told him he was an arse or an idiot. Then it had been because it might help him become an animagicus to help Remus. However today after class she had announced she was going to give him practical work. "You are not scared, are you, Potter?" She had asked dryly.

He smiled amusedly at his professor. Today he was going to apply himself because he liked transfiguration. "Of course not, Professor McGonagall," He quipped back.

"Good," professor McGonagall said approvingly. "I expect you knew the bird-conjuring spell?" James felt a little dissapointed as he nodded his head. "Good, I expect you to teach it to your classmates."

"I- What?" James blurted out.

"You wanted a challenge right?" Professor McGonagall said. "Let's see if you are able to change your appearance a bit and teach a class, while I have some tea with a friend in Hogsmead." She ten preened at him. "No pranks. I will know." James hastily nodded. "Good," professor McGonagall then said as she walked away. James was ruffling his hair nervously as he walked out of the classroom.

Sirius immediately slung his arm around his shoulder. "So what did she give you now?"

"Nothing," James muttered then, sure that if he had told Sirius the truth he'd immediately get dragged into a ridiculous prank. James however realized that he did need some help. He then saw a flash of red hair. "Gotta go."

Sirius looked confusedly at James who is suddenly running away and sets a few steps and then chuckles as he sees him chsing after a certain redhead. "Idiot," Sirius mutters fondly, sure that his best friend soon will return being chased by angry bees or something.

In the meanwhile James had caught up to Lily Evans. "Hey Lily, do you want to help?" He then feels his entire face flare up as her green eyes look at him. "It's for transfiguration, you know professor McGonagall is making me do advanced work."

Lily looks like she wants to rant at him. "I wish I could, but I don't want to. At least you are not here to ask me out again."

"Please," James said, looking hopefully at her.

Lily glares at him "I can't believe professor McGonagall is giving you extra work! You don't even realize how lucky you are and- I know you pranked Snape last week, he-" She rants.

"I can't believe you still stick up for Snivillus after he called you a-" James started spluttering uncomfortably while gesturing with his hands. "A-, well a- you-kno-"

"A mudblood?" Lily asked shrilly. "You are no better than him, bullying innocent people-"

"He is a Slytherin, a-" James blurted out. "A soon-to-be death eater, how can you call him-"

"NO," Lily blurted out. "You don't know that!"

Lily then ran off. "No, wait, Lily," James called after her. "I'm sorry," he said softly as she was already gone. He then moodily sought Remus who he'd told about his challenge and who drilled him while calmly working on his potions homework.

James kept trying to transfigure his face. "You know professor McGonagall does not have a nose like that- Merlin, give her some credit, she does not look like Snivillus-" He tried again. "She does not have hazel eyes!" And again. "She's taller."

After too many tries to count, James tiredly ruffled his hair. "Maybe I should just buy some polyjuice and try to get a hair from her-"

"No," Remus objected. "We'll practice tomorrow morning. And then you''ll get it."

And they did and when James finally got something that Remus found to be a somewhat accepting replica of professor McGonagall he shrugged. "Not bad," Remus commented, five minutes before James had to start his lesson on bird conjuring. He was feeling nervous. "Merlin, James, don't ruin it! Professor McGonagall definitely does not ruffle her hair."

James felt mortified as he walked into the class. He was almost sure that Sirius would take one look at him and shout loudly to enquire what the hell James Potter was doing at the front of the class looking like professor McGonagall, but when he did not, he started his lesson.


End file.
